I'm Back
by Yours truly6
Summary: Once upon a time, Kim's heart was broken by Jack so she left for New York. Two years later, she returned with a burning hatred for him. Will she fall for him again though? Or will he never change? Sequel to Kind Of (Rewrite)


**Hey guys! So I got more than three reviews and I am happy to say I am making this into a story. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

A red truck was driving past the buildings of Seaford with a moving truck behind it. Passing Seaford High, the girl in the passenger seat felt a twinge of pain in her chest. That's where she used to go. That's where _he _goes. The boy who was the cause of all of her problems in sophomore year.

"It'll be alright Kimmy."

The younger version of the mother turned her angry stare on her. "Don't call me that! You don't have the right to do that since yesterday!" The blonde-Kim was furious. If it was any other place, she would've been okay with it. But it had to be Seaford. She _hated _Seaford. It was like how she hated the colour green and the restaurant, Rigatoni's. And how she hated _boys_. Well, except her friends and her brother. Speaking of... "It's just not fair mom!" Kim complained. "I mean, both Kyle and Kylie can stay in New York but I have to move back here!"

Kim was talking about her older siblings. Kyle and Kylie were fraternal twins. Kylie had her late father's blue eyes and brown hair. But like Kim, Kyle had his mother's honey blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. Kyle was older by 5 minutes and he always held it against Kylie.

"They're in college Kim." Her mother gently reminded her. Those words did nothing to help Kim. She was seriously thinking about throwing herself out of the car. Apparently her mother knew what she was planning because she locked the doors. While Kim was glaring at her mom, she just gave her a small smile.

"C'mon drama queen. Just think of it this way. A few months from now means you turn eighteen. Just think about that huge gift, waiting for you to claim." Her mom was talking about the the light purple convertible Kim wanted for her birthday along with four tickets to Hawaii for a vacation. The whole family was going to Hawaii for Kim's birthday. Kim's mom was a designer for multiple clothing lines. She made a lot of money per week.

"But for now, consider our new house as a down payment." The minute she said that, she pulled into the driveway of a massive house. The house looked beautiful. It was a brick house with some ivy hanging on it. There were some stone steps and the door and windows were black. The windows had a black swirl design while the door consisted of grey loops and a grey handle. The house was three floors plus a brick garage, a basement and a beautiful backyard with a pool and a greenhouse.

"Woah...This is unbelievable! It's amazing mom." When they opened the door, they were welcomed to staircase in the corner and a large mirror on the left wall. Overall, the room they were currently in was basically a hallway. Kim turned to her mom with large, open eyes. Her mom just shrugged her shoulders. "I guess we should start unpacking."

* * *

Several hours later...

I flounced on my king size bed. It had a baby blue mattress, cream coloured pillows and matching sheets with one pink, sheep-fur blanket. We finished packing a few minutes ago. The first floor consisted of the living room, a a staircase leading to the basement and the second floor, a hallway, a bathroom, the kitchen, the study room and the door to the backyard. The second floor had a room full of fabric, scissors, a sewing machine, etc.(That's mom's work room.) The floor also had another bathroom, a small library and a stair case leading to the third floor. Finally, the last floor had four bathrooms, four bedrooms and my very own, walk-in closet. My room looked pretty nice. I had baby blue walls and white carpet floors. I had a tv, a bookcase, a desk where my laptop stood, my own bathroom and a walk-in closet.

Now all I had to do was figure out what school I wanted to go to. I made a deal with my mom to send out applications to all the private schools in Seaford but I had to go to Seaford High until I got accepted to one of the other schools. I didn't really like that deal but there was no way I was letting my mom transfer me to Swathmore Academy. They accepted me right away because of her. But I made it very clear I wasn't interested. I mentally sighed. I don't want to go because _he _will be there. He broke my heart two years ago and I wasn't interested in having my heart be broken again. But I have no choice...

I guess I'll see you soon...Jack.

* * *

**I'm so proud of myself. This probably one of my favourite chapters. So I hope you guys really liked it. I also hope you guys do. The first five people that do, get virtual Oreos! So...REVIEW! XD**


End file.
